Dinosaurs for Tabletop Equality
In the first age, mighty dinosaurs roamed this earth, bringing peace and prosperity to all. From our glorious dinocitys, we waged fierce war upon all who would oppose freedom, justice, and the consumption of delicious mammals. Yet, by duplicity and betrayal from our Cynodont cousins, we were brought low, forced to retreat from the sunlight which was rightfully ours Now, in this age of corruption and moral depravity, we, the united Dinosaurs of the DFTE, shall rise again. We shall take back this world, with its warmth, its sunshine, and its delicious two-legged prey. We shall fight back against the corrupt establishment which shamelessly promotes the so-called glorys of the tabletop wargame. We shall restore the pen-and-paper RPG of our elder age to its rightful place. We shall Rise, and we shall Roar! Our Core Manifesto We of the humble Saurian peoples declare our intent to achieve the following aims; * The creation of a true, dinosaur-led monarchy to rule over our new society, and the investiture of a cold-blooded saurian Emperor * An end to the shameless over-promotion of tabletop wargames, the scourge of which has long blighted our world * The return of the tried and true Pen-and-paper RPG, created by our magnificent ancestors in the long lost glory days of our reptilian race * The free provision of delicious, nutritious human flesh (be it living or dead) to the hungry and impoverished, so that no dinosaur must ever again starve while the bourgeoisie usurpers feast on our descendants * The complete and total destruction of all hostile asteroids within extinction distance of this world, so that never again must a dinosaur fear being driven extinct at the height of his existence * The destruction and consumption of Steven Spielberg for his repeated hate crimes against our people. And the same too all other foolish humans who seek to propagate their litany of anti-saurian hatred Party Policy Our party supports Democracy, fair government, and rule by the people via their representatives, at least in those cases where the People are Dinosaurs. For this reason, our MPs should always feel able to vote on issues according to their own principles, secure in the knowledge that it was those principles that had them elected. The existence of party whips, and 'toeing the party line' is an affront to true democratic process. This policy stands for all votes, save those that are on a bill put forward by this party, or on a bill that directly effects our core manifesto. Only under such conditions are MPs expected to vote in line with the Party Leadership Our party does not condone, or tolerate, racism or intolerance against ANY Saurian, living or dead; Humans are fair game, and make for excellent prey. Likewise, we will strike back against any attempt to slander or besmirch our party with great vigor and extreme prejudice. Always remember; we are Dinosaurs, not petty minded humans. We do not sink to their level, except where necessary to get them fully between your teeth Membership * Party chairsaurian and adviser to the future Dinosaur Emperor; Millibandus Rex MP * Deputy chairsaurian and Minister for Home Affairs; Jinx MP * Minister for Foreign Affairs; Haku MP